What if Nameless, Faceless?
by gothina234
Summary: One shot request for stareyed in LA. What if Reid got shot again by the unsub while protecting Dr Barton?


**Hey everyone, here is a one shot request for stareyed in LA. The request was for What if Reid got shot again in Nameless, faceless by the unsub after Dr Barton? The talk between Reid and the unsub took some time as I was listening to the clip and trying to get what they said right. I hope this is what you wanted stareyed in LA. I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid groaned as he scrambled to reach his gun. He felt the cold handle around his fingers as Burton grabbed it and passed it to him. He held it and for Patrick Meyers in front of him, an unsub that he really didn't want to shoot.

"Drop the gun," he yelled.

"He killed my son!" Patrick shouted.

"He did not kill your son, your son was killed by a car accident."

"Stand up!"

"I'm going to ask you again. I do not want to shoot you. Please drop the gun."

"Stand up, you coward," Patrick shouted gain.

"Mr Meyers," Reid said. "Listen to me. It's over. Dr Barton, did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car and this is not what he would want. Okay, so drop the gun, please. Don't do it."

"I'm sorry," Patrick cried as he raised the gun.

Reid pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell to the ground as the bullet hit him. He felt a sharp pain rip through chest. His entire mind went into shock as the pain began to affect the rest of his body. The gun slipped from his hand and he collapsed on his back. He barely registered anything till he felt pressure on his chest. "Dr Reid, I need you to stay awake!"

"What?" Reid said before coughing harshly, there was a thin trail of blood down his chin.

"He pulled the trigger and he shot you again. Don't move! I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

Reid grunted as he felt more pressure on his chest. "H-Hurts! T-Tell t-team to call E-Emily. I-Important!"

He heard Dr Barton utter a curse before everything blurred violently. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. Everything felt heavy and sleep sounded like a brilliant solution to all the pain and exhaustion that he felt. The sirens blared but they sounded far away to him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

The last sound he heard was JJ's voice. "Reid!"

* * *

JJ and the others rushed forward but got stopped by a paramedic. They watched as another man on the lawn, their unsub, got pronounced dead by a paramedic. JJ, Morgan and Rossi stood frozen as they watched the paramedics try to save Reid's life. JJ turned away when Dr Barton intubated Reid. Two other paramedics tried to stem the bleeding coming from his chest and his leg. He was quickly loaded onto a backboard and rushed to the waiting ambulance. Dr Barton saw his son. He hugged him.

"Jeffery, I need to go to the hospital and help the agent. He saved my life," he explained.

"We'll make sure someone takes care of him," Rossi said. "Just save him."

"Before he fell unconscious, he told me to tell you to call Emily. It's important. I have to go. I'll come back soon, Jeffery."

Dr Barton rushed to the ambulance and climbed inside.

* * *

The ambulance was half way to the hospital when the heart monitor let out a series of fast beeps before a flatline came across the screen. Barton had managed to stem the bleeding in Spencer's leg but the chest wound was proving more difficult.

He began to CPR on the agent.

"You saved my life," Dr Barton said as he continued the CPR. "I'm not about to let you lose yours."

He continued the CPR for over a minute before the small monitor began to register a heartbeat again. He turned to the paramedic that was pumping the bag that gave Reid oxygen. "You need to radio ahead and tell them to have an OR set up. He has to be rushed there immediately.

* * *

Hotch waited for news about Jack and Haley. When the team had first come to him, he had noticed that they were keeping something from him. His mind was too busy on his family to think about it. His entire body was in pain but he dealt with it. Earlier, it had been difficult to recount the attack. He didn't want to think about it. Emily came to the door.

"They're safe," she said. He closed his eyes and felt relief flood through him. A man came behind her.

"Agent Prentiss, I need to talk to you."

It was Dr Barton behind her.

She gave Hotch a small smile before stepping away from the room. "I have news on Spencer," he said. "He is out of surgery but we almost lost him three times. He coded in the ambulance and twice on the table. He lost a lot of blood but he is receiving transfusions. The gunshot to his leg will heal with time but he'll be on crutches for the next few months. The gunshot to his chest was much more severe. It missed his heart by millimetres. We had to intubate him on the scene due to the fact that he was choking on blood. We repaired the damage and he will make a full recovery. He won't wake up for some time due to the blood loss and the fact his heart stopped three times."

"Thank god!" Emily said as the worry that had plagued her since hearing the gunshots over the phone lessened.

"I'll have a nurse come and tell you when he leaves recovery. He saved my life, I owe him everything," Dr Barton said.

"Tell him that when he wakes up," she smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Agent Prentiss."

"Thank you for saving him, Dr Barton."

They parted ways and she went back into the room to face Hotch.

"Emily, what is it?"

"We didn't want to worry you," she explained. "Reid stopped the unsub but he got shot in the leg when he pushed Dr Barton to save him. Reid managed to shoot the unsub again but he got hit again in the chest. They rushed him here and I just found out he'll make a full recovery. The bullet missed his heart by millimetres."

"You should have told me," Hotch said.

"You have enough to deal with, Hotch."

* * *

Hotch had just said goodbye to Haley and Jack when he saw the nurses pushing Reid into his room. Rossi followed them in. Hotch saw how pale Reid was and all the IV's connected to him. It made him feel sick to see him like that. Rossi came to his bedside. "They thought it would help if you were in the same room together. He'll be okay."

"I know," Hotch agreed. "I'm just glad that we didn't lose him. I don't think I could deal with losing someone else today."

* * *

Reid woke up to find himself in a darkened room. He blinked slowly before he realised he was in the hospital. He knew he was being given pain medication. He could feel it. He felt so tired and his limbs felt heavy. Every time he took a breath, he felt a small pain near his heart.

"Nice to see you awake."

Reid looked next to him and saw Hotch there. He blinked slowly again. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. The Reaper decided to come back. I'm going to get better, find him and get my family back. What about you?"

"Kinda hurts to breathe," Reid admitted. "Not too much. Not happy about the pain medication."

"I know but you need it. I'm happy that you are alive. I lost too much today to lose another member of my family."

Reid let out a soft smile. "We'll get him, Hotch."

Hotch didn't get a chance to respond as he watched Reid's eyes close again and the young man fall into a gentle sleep. Reid was alive, he was alive. Jack and Haley were still alive. It would take time but he would get the Reaper and destroy him.

He just needed to make sure that he still looked out for his team, starting with Reid.

**Please review**


End file.
